Bianca
by vintagegirl
Summary: What if the only way to change the world to save it was to let the one person you had ever loved leave you behind in the future while he changed the past? What if his evil, powerful, tyrant brother found you and wanted his revenge? FINISHED.
1. Find Me An Angel

Alrightie everyone. I have been riddled with this story forever so I am going to get it out of my system so I can try to repair the sequel to Altered Life...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THIS IS BASICALLY CHRIS-CROSSED. I DON'T OWN CHARMED, ETC.

I had been there for a small amount of time. I knew what my mission was. I had to find him and I had to bring him home. No matter how close he was to changing the future I had to bring him back in order to save everything he had tried to correct and protect.

It was going to be even harder then I expected since I loved him more then ever now.

I also hated him more then ever now for leaving me there.

I felt as if I were going crazy while I had waited for him to return to me in the future. I mean there I was in the future waiting for my fiancé to return to be with me when he virtually had no way home to me. There I was trapped there in hell of the future while he lived here now in the heavenly past.

He was here where everything was still perfect. God.. That word, that very word... perfect. It was too....I don't know.

It was hard to be here knowing the death of it all was soon to come and no one would ever be able to stop it. I found it hard to come here to the past and then to P3 to wait for him.

How beautiful it was here. How much better it was in this time then in the future. No wonder Chris was taking his good old time to get back there.

I had been standing there in the Charmed Ones attic where the spell had taken me. I had been alone and I had known they wouldn't be home. It was enough to just see that place.

It was just as it looked in the future.

At first I had thought I was going crazy. At first, I had expected a fairy tale possibly. I guess I still have some childlike naivety to rid from myself soon because for one single moment there as I had stood there in the Charmed Ones dusty, old attic and I had half expected Chris to come to me.

As if he knew I were there or something. I had expected him to appear out of the shadows, kiss me like nothing had ever come between us and nothing was being torn away from us, and tell me that he had changed everything.

I so wanted him to come out of the shadows and tell me I could stay with him here. That he had figured out the evil that had come for Wyatt and now he was going to save Wyatt as well as our future. I wanted him to appear out of thin air and tell me that we could go home now to the future and that everything would be all better there.

He never came though. I was there alone and I was bitter and I was angry as hell. I was angry at him for things he didn't know. I was angry at him for truths I could never tell him.

So, I had waited there in the center of the three all powerful witches of all times attic like a fool. That's what I had become over the time he had left me a desperate fool. A fool for love.

I shouldn't have let him get to me. Otherwise, I would be in better conditions then I was in now. I wouldn't be playing a lap dog to Wyatt's sinister anger management Hitler-like ways and I would sure as hell not be here. I would in the future.

Of course, I knew I was being foolish about this. I couldn't help falling for Chris. He had been the first person in the whole world who had let me be me. He had let me not worry about who I had to impress, and who I had to protect myself from to survive.

He was a saint compared to his deranged power hungry older brother who had hired me to do his dirty work. Chris had just been a bystander that had tried to save his brother.

Of course, Chris had managed to change the history books in the time he had been here. I had to give him that even if it wasn't the thing that he had needed to change.

I knew this. I remembered both timelines because of the spell I casted on my own memory so that when the time did come in the future that it did change I would still be able to meet Chris and know him all over again.

Yes, he had changed the history books. No longer did the Power of Three just die out during the fight with the Titans because of Phoebe and Paige's dense, mislead insight.

Now, Paige lived longer and even..

Well, that was in the future that may still change given time.

It was a weird thing to know nothing was truly set in stone. It was a lot more weird to know what had happened in two different timelines.

I had always known that one single ripple in a water puddle could create a larger after effect on the water. My mother had taught me that at a young age in order to explain killing others as fair to me as if being a killer was a wonderful career path.

She had said it was for the better of the universe to stop the rippling effect sometimes and that is what we were as Phoenixes. Watchers, was another term she loved ever so much to call us.

My mother.. Oh, she was alive here in this time.

I must have been barely four or five by now. It was the time before she had made me a killer. It had been the short time I had had as a child because she had always thought it as being easier to teach me to kill as a child then as a morally objectified teenager or adult. Also, it was easier for complete strangers to take a lost child into their own homes and easier for me to kill them off of the face of existence.

I could do anything in this time. I could start a rippling effect. I could kill Wyatt here and now and nothing would ever be the same. The world wouldn't be in total chaos in the future and everything would be different. It would be the largest ripple in time.

I could save the world by just killing one baby. It was almost a gratifying resolution.

Of course, then the Charmed Ones may not even be alive so I might as well stick to the plan.

Find Chris, take his powers, talk him into going back to the future if I can which I was very cynical about, and then go back to the future with him whether by force or by his own choice.

I knew this was the plan. But as I looked out of the attics large stained glass windows paneling I didn't want to ever go back to that hell.

I saw the world for what it was now. The world that people now a days took for granted. This was the world I had known as a child that I had thought sometimes was a daydream I had created. This was the way the world was supposed to look.

It wasn't a daydream right now. Here it was in front of me. It was beautiful.

I could see a nice suburban neighborhood in front of me. I could see in the distance a dark looming ocean and the golden gate bridge was still in mint condition as it gleamed with the flickering lights of passing cars that went over it on their way home.

It wasn't a daydream.

This had been my world until everything had changed. It had only took one minute to create the disastrous haven that was the world in my future. It had only taken one person to do it too.

Chris hadn't fixed that yet. He had had so much time here. He had been here two years to change everything and he had barely made a dent in time.

He hadn't changed the thing he was supposed to. Wyatt was still evil and preying on others and using me to get to Chris. Chris hadn't changed Wyatt... if anything he had made him worse.

Why Chris? I knew it would be easier for them to just take you in. Especially since you had a family connection with them already, but it was still hard for me. You left me there alone in the future and I had to run away from everything I knew and I had had to hide from your very powerful, very pissed off twice blessed brother.

I couldn't do it forever. He had spies and probes everywhere once he realized what had happened. Only three months after you left he had found me.

Three months, Chris. Don't you realize that for nine months he had had me all to himself and he had been enraged. He was furious with both of us and all he had was me to take it out on. You knew he was evil already and yet you left me there to fend for myself. I know I told you I could take care of myself, but not forever.

You haven't even changed anything.

I shook my head and pursed my lips together as I looked out on the glittering world. I was here apart of it for now. I was so close to it. It was like paradise compared to the one that replaced it in the future. I was so close to it I could almost touch it but I could never live in it for fear of ruining the future in some unforeseen way.

I wanted to stay here forever but I couldn't. If I did then Wyatt would send more bounty hunters out to the past for both of us and it would hurt more then it would help.

No this was up to me.

Wyatt had threatened to kill Chris if he didn't come back with me. I had to somehow convert Chris to Wyatt's reasoning in twenty four hours or else Wyatt would send another bounty hunter out after both of us. This one would not be as nice as I was. This one wouldn't care if Chris was hurt. If Chris didn't cooperate with him he would take him and he would hurt him or even worse he would kill him.

Chris could end up dead fighting him off. Even if Chris did kill this bounty hunter then Wyatt send more and more until the job was done. He had promised me that if I could bring Chris back to the future then he wouldn't harm him. He had promised me that. That was the only hope that I could take with her now.

Now, I had to find Chris. I had a pretty good idea of where he would be too. P3. He would be there playing the white lighter role that he had taken over to get close to the Halliwell family to save them.

So, I shimmered there. I knew he would be there soon. I came into the back alley by the place. I knew it well. It had been the first place I had met Chris.

In the first timeline he had been crying there over how evil and unfeeling Wyatt was to the fact that Phoebe and Piper had died together. In the newest timeline, I had met him there while he had been crying over Paige dying.

It was funny to know that in the first timeline Paige had been the first to go and die when the Titans had come and attacked. Yet in the newest timeline that Chris had created when he had returned to the past Paige had been the last one to go after everything that had hit the Charmed Ones in the new timeline.

Even now, knowing both timelines I accepted the fate of the newest one better then the last. It meant Chris had had at least someone there to protect him.

So when I had first met him he had been crying over his last family member Paige dying. He had been alone in the world except for Wyatt at the time. He had hated that.

I walked into the busy club and around moving dancers. It was a whole different place now then the one I had become acquainted with. Everyone was having a good time here yet in the future it was such a hell-bent serious time when a person would come here.

I knew where the backroom was. Wyatt had used it before to give me my orders on who to kill and why. So, I knew the layout of the club very well by now. I just wasn't used to it being like this.

It was like jumping into the hole like Alice had to find Wonderland only I was finding the past. There were people here. Happy go lucky people who had come for a good time and a drink and had no real bothers or worries in the world yet anyways.

It was a nice place.

Music was playing loudly. I could see Piper and Phoebe sitting at the bar as I came in. In the flesh, they were two very beautiful women who didn't at all look as if they were the carriers of the worlds weight and future on their backs. They barely looked like they could even lift a heavy box, but I knew better. Looks could be deceiving. Especially, when it came to magical beings.

I always had to be on my lookout and I always had to watch my back. There was no way of telling what was always laying in the shadows behind me waiting for a good day to slip in.

So, I moved through the crowd and the flashing red-blue-green-yellow lights coming from the ceiling of the club and flickering over the dancers. I didn't make any contact as I went. I might as well have been a ghost.

I moved into the back room of the club to see what was there. As I had thought, there was a cot laid out next a desk and a few pieces of clothing strewn in a few places all over the room. I moved into the room and shut the door behind me. I didn't even look for a light I just let the darkness into my eyes.

I waited till my eyes adjusted and then I went to a shirt strewn over a chair. There I picked it up and picked at the seam of it.

It was the shirt he had worn the day he had left to come here to the past and save the future for his family, for all innocents who were effected by Wyatt, and for our future together. I felt the soft material over my fingertips as if I were blind and trying to tell what I was holding. Then, I held it to my face and breathed in his scent.

I couldn't help it. It had been a year. A lot had happened in a year and it had been forever since I had last seen him.

It smelled just like him. It smelled so good. I just wanted to believe this wasn't happening to me. That I didn't have to come back here to the past to get my fiancé and then betray him by taking him back to the very person he hated in life more then anything.

I wanted to close my eyes and let the reality of it all wash away. Instead, I dropped the shirt as if it were nothing and walked slowly around the room to see what else was here of his. I scanned the barren room for anything at all that may tell me what exactly he had been doing in his time here. I didn't have to look far.

I found a paper on the desk. It was list of demons or powerful beings that could be after Wyatt. Half of them were crossed out, and the other half he had a few different vanquishing potions beside them or other ways to kill them. He also had a few names of underworld sources that he had and then he had some rumors he'd heard about the demons in question from his underworld spies.

He was getting around awfully well in this time.

So he wasn't wasting time. So he was actually doing something productive.

Whatever he had found it was too late now. He had had his time and now it was time for him to go back to the future with me whether he wanted to or not. I had a mission I had to do that had a lot weighing on it and I wasn't going to let Chris's stubborn mentality ruin it.

I looked around the dark room and thought back or forward however one would think of it on Wyatt and Chris's relationship. I had come in pretty late to it but I knew the abridged version well.

Wyatt hadn't destroyed the whole Halliwell family like Chris tried to blame him for. He hadn't really cared about them. Well, most of them at least. His mother he had loved.

Of course, he had always been the type to say the one with the most power and insight in the end would win. His family hadn't understood his reasoning. So, he had went out on his own once Piper had died.

Piper's death had affected him a lot more then Chris believed it did, but I had always been able to tell what types of things rattled a person. It was a part of the whole Phoenix kick since I had learned that these very things that riled others could be used to weaken them before killing them.. Chris didn't like to believe it but it had affected Wyatt.

Chris wanted to believe that Wyatt was just one evil son of a bitch but he wasn't completely. He hadn't killed their mother. Fate had. No one could have foreseen what was to come and no one was to blame for it but the evil that had come and destroyed her.

Sure, Chris blamed Wyatt for not healing her when they had found her. Of course Wyatt had been in shock. Here was their very mother who had been with them forever lying on the floor bleeding.

He had been in shock. He had never seen his mother hurt badly before. Piper had made it a key rule that her own children never saw her hurt badly. So Wyatt had always believed that she was invincible. Once or twice a scrape or two was all he really saw. That and if she was half bad their father would come and heal her.

But they had come and found her not healed lying on the kitchen floor without their father in sight and she was badly hurt. It had been that moment that had triggered Wyatt's power morass. He had then decided to shield himself from hurting emotionally like he had when his mother had died.

He had left Chris with their mother and had destroyed the whole pack of demons associated with the demon who had killed his mother as well as the demon itself that had killed his mother just for revenge.

Then, he had left the manor forever it had seemed.

I sat down and waited for Chris in the back room. I knew he would be here sooner or later. I knew that he hadn't been alerted to my presence and if he had he wouldn't know why I was here. That would make it easier on me to get close to him and do half of what I needed to do before I could take him home.

As I sat in the chair and stared into space I thought over Wyatt and Chris's life yet again. Only this time I remembered the true fate of all the Charmed Ones along with it.

Wyatt had went off on his own after Piper had died. Some of it had been because he couldn't stand being inside the very house his mother had been murdered in and the other half was because it was easier to face the fact that he couldn't have saved her alone.

Without his family with him, he could easily forget what had happened and that way he never had had to really deal with the outcome of it.

Phoebe and Paige had tried to deal with Piper's death, they had tried to help Chris since he had still been a child trying to deal with the fact that his mother was dead and his brother had just runaway from his own family in pursuit of becoming evil, and then they also had to deal with their own lives.

It had been too much. Demons, knowing they were weak, had attacked them when they were down. They had held out for a few months without any causalities but the time had eventually came when the family slowly dwindled in number. Phoebe's two newborn twin daughters had went first.

Once that had happened, she had lost hope of ever being able to live happily if not peacefully. So, when a demon had shimmered into the house a short time later she had let her death wish win. She had barely even fought the demon off that had taken her life.

Then, Paige had tried to do everything for her own daughter and Chris on her own. She had actually been able to deal with it all for two years. Sure, they had had to do a lot of magical protection on the house but she had tried very hard to keep it together for all of them. It had worn her down though. Eventually she and her daughter had been murdered by a dark lighter.

Chris had blamed Wyatt the whole time.

Wyatt had been getting all kinds of evil forces on his side as his own minions as this all had happened and hadn't even bothered caring about the family's dwindling numbers. Chris had tried to reason with him, but Wyatt had just basically told him to get over it. They were weak and didn't deserve to survive anymore was Wyatt's theory. Chris, of course, hadn't taken that last betrayal lightly.

Wyatt had let Chris deal with it alone while he had slowly gotten stronger with more legions of demons. He had hired me last. He had found me while I had been out for a kill and we had struck a deal that I couldn't resist at the time. I was a killer. I had been okay with it. I had been willing to kill for Wyatt. To me, it was better to be on his side then against him since he was so powerful.

Then, I had met Chris and my world had turned upside down.

Just as I thought this the lights in the room switched on. For a moment I was blinded as the silhouette that had once been in the doorway became real in the light. A person I had become very familiar with was now in front of me.

It was show time. I had no time to spare either. I had to do this right and fast before any interactions came in and spoiled it.

I slowly got up out of the chair in one languid motion and went straight towards him. He looked taken aback for a long moment. He looked as if he wondered if he were dreaming the whole time. Then, he quickly closed the door behind him shutting off any of his interactions with the outside world while also making it so that there would be no eye witnesses to what was to happen very soon between us.

It only made my job a little easier.

"Bianca." Chris said in a soft dreamers voice as he walked over towards me. "I don't understand. What are you doing here?"


	2. Meeting Again For The First Time

THIS IS FROM THE EPISODE CHRIS-CROSSED AND HAS SOME DIALOGUE FROM IT. I DON'T OWN CHARMED I AM JUST REPRESENTING WHO BIANCA IS REALLY.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also, to ms.hellfire, it's not over yet. I am going to go over the parts that Bianca was in in the show to show her point of view everywhere. Thank you for your review. :)

===================================================

I looked up at him and into his luminous green eyes that I had always loved. They had always shown me who he really was. He was a good soul. Too bad he had got twisted up with me and my excess baggage.

I pressed my fingertips to his lips to shush him, "Shh, there'll be time to explain later. But for now..."

I let him think what he wanted to think. He must've felt like he was trapped inside of a dream the way his intense forest green eyes were watching my every movement. I let my hand run down his chest suggestively letting him think I was ready to have a reunion much like the last time we had been together. It would be easier for me to do what I needed to do to him if I did it seductively.

I ran my hand down his black shirt till it fell over the white shirt he had underneath it. I ignored the red birthmark of the phoenix on my arm that descended from my wrist. It was my curse not my birthright like my mother had always drilled into me as a child. A curse to do what others paid me to do.

I was like a paid whore. All I did was kill others that I was paid to kill. It was a curse for me since my destiny was to kill other people for a price.

Now, it was my curse to betray Chris's trust. I knew he didn't deserve this. I knew he would never look at me the same way again, but I couldn't think of that now. I had a mission I had to carry out. This was my birthright and now I had to do whatever was needed to complete it.

Even if it meant hurting Chris in the process.

I looked up at him demurely with my large honey brown colored eyes shooting suggestions into his mind. Then, I looked back down at where my hand was resting for the moment on his tanned chest.

I disclaimed my last thought and thrust my hand into his chest. In a rush, his powers came flying into my hand and coursed through my body as I kept my eyes steadily focused on what I was doing. If I looked at Chris now I would stop what I was doing and nothing would get accomplished. If I stopped now he would die before he knew I was really still fighting for.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the door to the office opening. I hadn't expected anyone to come after Chris so quickly. I hadn't expected to be stopped in the process of draining his powers. I knew that if I stopped now he would only get sick and die because if what I did was still left in his system to fester it would end up becoming a slow disease that ate at his immune system until it killed him.

He wouldn't let me near him again either. He would fight me until his last breath. Which may be sooner then later if I didn't get what I needed to do done.

I was pissed for the interruption. Too much was at stake.

"You know, all work and no... Hey!" Piper cried as she saw me standing there beside a very weak looking Chris.

Great. That's just peachy. Now, she thinks I am the enemy. What she doesn't know is I am not the enemy and I am here to make things right or at least try to save Chris. Now, Piper was going to mess everything up.

I was pissed. I knew who was standing in the doorway to the back room. It was none other then the legendary Piper Halliwell. Chris's own mother was standing there gaping at me like a fool. I knew what would come next. She would kill me since I had "attacked" her very own white lighter.

I quickly pulled my hand out of Chris's chest and made an energy ball inside of it. If Piper thought her life was in jeopardy she would blow me up instantaneously. Of course, I had a few tricks up my sleeve that Piper didn't know about. I knew that Piper would kill me without a instants notice so I provoked her to.

This way Piper would be off my case once she thought she had blown me up.

Piper instantly flicked her wrists at me to get rid of me quickly so that she could check Chris. I felt the flurry of motion as the power burst hit my body. Then my body descended into particles around Chris.

It was a weird feeling. One I had gotten used to after all of the missions I had been on to kill other fellow magical beings. It almost felt like one of the rides at the theme parks where you were thrown from one side of a wall to the next only multiplied a few times in speed and then there was the feeling of your own body going in one direction while the other half went the other.

Piper quickly moved to Chris as my body flew inside its natural whirlwind, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Chris told her as she helped him get up.

"What happened? Who was she?" Piper drilled him.

"I don't know," he answered her.

I didn't stay in the back room any longer to hear anymore of their conversation. All I needed to know was in the answer that Chris had given Piper. He knew I wasn't dead and he would find me soon enough. He didn't know for sure if it was me and he wanted to know why I was here for him now after everything we had been through together.

Ask and you shall receive, I thought with a dark humor that fluctuated through me.

I shimmered my body outside where I could reform without giving myself away. There in the back alley in the moonlit glare of the trash bins my body appeared in a black whirlwind of a tornado. Then, my body reformed as I took a quick breath of frustrated air. Then, I turned my head to look at the back entrance of the shop.

There was no way I could get to him now. He was surrounded by the Charmed Ones and I would have to wait for him to be alone. For now, I had to figure out my next plan of action or else where he would go to find me next.

I knew instantly where he would go. Our place. The park. He would go to our place in the park the first chance he could get.

Then, I would have to take his powers fully from him before the disease that would spread in his system from my not completing the power transfer would kill him. Maybe, there he would see reason.

He always had been a romantic at heart. Perhaps he would realize why I was there to protect him from a far worse fate and not to betray him.

I extremely doubted it as I looked at the back entrance to the club. I couldn't go in there after him now. The Charmed Ones were too powerful and I wasn't about to be destroyed by them before I could do anything to save Chris from the fate that Wyatt had threatened him if he didn't return with me to the future.

For now, I had to figure out my best way to survive while distracting the Charmed Ones from my path. Since now I knew they would really be after me. Piper had seen one telltale thing of mine that would make me easy to find.

My mark of the Phoenix.

For now the Charmed Ones would be distracted by my child self. My mother would easily divert them from my child self so I had no worries there. Sooner or later though they would figure it out and come after me personally so I had very little time to work with to get to Chris and convert him.

I'd worry about that when the time came.

I started to walk away from the nightclub. When the time came I would worry about a lot of things I knew.

I shimmered out after a few steps to the place I knew he would come to find me sooner or later. I had to find a few places to hide and see what I could use there if I was under attack by more then Chris but the Charmed Ones.


	3. The Boy I'm Going To Marry

I DON'T OWN CHARMED. THIS IS MERELY BIANCA'S POINT OF VIEW FROM THE EPISODE CHRIS-CROSSED.

===============================================

It was hard to be at our old spot without thinking about how we used to be. Sure, there wasn't a lot of time for romance or anything really, but we had had one.

The whole time we had been together we had tried to hide it from Wyatt. Wyatt hated more then anything any of his minions let alone his leading Phoenix having a relationship with his brother. Wyatt was the main reason we had had to steal time for ourselves.

Sometimes it was hard to even do that. Once in a blue moon we had been a little less caring towards the rules and had done things behind his back on his own territory. Sometimes we had even taken a few stolen kisses and a few rare long held glances. He had never found out though. He had never known anything was going on between us. Not until we both disappeared from his sight for the short time we had been together trying to figure out how to fix the future.

The best idea had came to me one time we had been here in our very spot in the park. I had realized we couldn't get through to him now so why not try to change that. The only way I could figure out a way to change it was by time travel to the past. Go back to the beginning and stop the events or demon that had changed Wyatt and the future would be a better place.

Chris had instantly grown attached to my idea. He had seen a spell once in the Book of Shadows that would render its caster to the space of time they wanted. However, there wasn't a way home.

He had to hope that once he fixed what needed to be fixed everything would be better and the Charmed Ones would be able to make a spell to let him go to the new, improved future that he had created.

It had been exciting. For once we had had an angle. We could get to Wyatt without hurting him or else without him knowing it. So, we had told the Resistance that we had a way to save Wyatt and the future of the world. The Resistance had agreed to it and after awhile the ball had started rolling.

We had had everything planned. It was then that I had told Chris I wouldn't be coming to the future with him. He had hated that. He had wanted me there with him so he wouldn't have to worry about what Wyatt would do to me once he found me after he knew that I had helped Chris betray him.

I had had to explain to Chris why I couldn't go with him. I knew better then anyone that the Charmed Ones would be paranoid of this new visitor that appeared out of no where claiming to be from the future to save Wyatt when nothing seemed to be after him at the present time.

I had known better then anyone that he would have an easier time going there instead of both of us together. He had the family ties that would make it easier for him to bond with the family. He had known them all and I hadn't. They would never trust us together.

Alone he had a chance.

So, I had chosen to stay behind in hell. He had tried to talk me out of it but I had been adamant about it. There was no point of two people going to the past. He had to go to the past and save our future. I had to stay in the future hell Wyatt had created and try to help anyone I could. That way we both could be doing something productive.

I walked around the park and looked at the place that it had once been.

The moonlight sparked shadows over the Greek looking white marble statues surrounding me. The white benches were all in place and nothing was in a horrible destruction that it was in in the near future. There actually were tons of roses and poppies blooming everywhere. The fragrance of the park wafted through the world around me as I stood in the park.

It was beautiful.

If I had any tears left I would have cried at how beautiful it was. I had none though. I wasn't the type to waste my time with tears. Crying did nothing for a person. It was worthless. You received nothing for crying and it barely ever made you feel better. It made you weak and I didn't have time to be weak. I had to be on top of everything right now in order to make sure everything would work out the way it was supposed to.

Of course, Piper coming into the middle of my fixing Chris hadn't helped matters either. Right now, he was starting to figure out that I had tried to take his powers from him. Soon he'd realize that it wasn't good for his health to do anything magical while the disease leftover from my power stealing was still in his system.

I frowned at the park in worry.

In the distance I could see a couple in another area filled with benches and an extensive amount of poppies that were enjoying a quiet evening in the park. They had no idea that this place would soon be a memory of beauty. It would never be what it had once been for them. It would be ugly and destroyed and nothing they did could save their precious lovers spot from being destroyed.

Nothing.

Why had we believed that we could do anything? Why had we believed that Wyatt would be saved? He would never be saved. He liked being the person he was today even if it made him a horrible murderer and a power hungry tyrant. How stupid we had been to believe that we could have saved him.

I looked at the happy couple as they kissed on the benches in the distance and bit my lip until it bled. Then I turned to the spot. It had been Chris and my spot. It was beautiful and serene in this time. In the future, it still had a partial amount of the beauty it displayed now but only on the edges of its beauty there still was an ugly mess left behind in its destructed wake.

This had been the very spot that he had proposed to me. He had brought me there and told me it was urgent. I had came instantly. I didn't know why he had been panicked when he had told me to come with him, but I had followed him here.

When we had arrived he had sat me down on the middle white stone bench. I had expected him to tell me he was dying or something with the urgency in which he had transferred me from the resistance to our spot.

But no. It hadn't been an urgency for truth. It had been another form of urgency.

After he had sat me down on the white stone bench he had kneeled down before me. While I had looked on at him in surprise he had pulled out a ring and placed it onto my ring finger.

Even now I looked down at the ring. It had been a plain silver banded diamond engagement ring. It had been his mother's engagement ring and he had wanted me to have it. It had meant a lot to him.

It was all that he had left of his mother.

"Will you marry me?" Chris asked me as he looked up into my eyes nervously hopeful.

Chris, you are insane. That's exactly what I had thought at that very moment.

Here we were in the turning point of our revolution. He was about to go back into time to save Wyatt and God knows who he would have to kill in order to do that. He was about to leave me here to fend for myself in the future while he did everything he could in the past and here he was asking me to marry him as if we were a normal couple. As if we had the right to marry.

"You're asking me now?" I had asked him and looked at him as if he were crazy.

I loved him so much. He was the person that made me better every day but right then he was crazy. He was acting like a crazy person requesting my hand in marriage on the very day that marked the rest of the revolution of saving Wyatt. Here he was kneeling down before me looking at me with those green eyes I could never say no to and that hopeful look that enticed me more then ever to kiss him until everything else went away.

Here and now wasn't the time to get engaged. We were in the middle of the city's destruction and he was proposing to me as if nothing were at all wrong with the place. Here we were in the middle of hell and he was acting as if everything around us was normal.

"Mm-hmm" he answered nodding his head.

"Here?" I gasped out incredulously.

"This is still our spot, Bianca. No matter what he's done to it. Marry me." Chris requested as he looked into my eyes lovingly.

Chris, you were always the romantic. Even now as I looked into his eyes I really wanted to believe that soon enough our suffering would be over. The world would be whole and safe and wonderful again. Even now, I knew I had to be naïve to believe that. Either that or completely stupid to count my eggs before they hatched.

"On one condition," I told him as I took his warm tanned hand inside of my own, "You come back to me, safely."

"Have I ever let you down before?" he asked.

I looked at him and then kissed him to cover my worry from him seeing it. He had never let me down.

This would be dangerous though. It would be dangerous for both of us..

Chris had never been the strong Halliwell. Wyatt was the twice blessed one and he had the power to kill at a whim and he would do it to whoever betrayed him.

There was a chance Wyatt would kill his own brother for what Chris was ready to do. There was a chance that he would find me once Chris had gone to the past and that he would kill me. Then, Chris would have no one to come back to the future for.

A shrill noise broke through my thoughts as I broke away and stopped a few inches from his face. I looked into his sincere eyes as the noise got louder. "What's that?"

A flying object instantly appeared flying straight towards us. Then it stopped as it felt human beings in its mist. Then, a bright light shone from its steel gray surface and shone into my eyes as I stared at it in surprise. It had appeared out of no where and I had no idea what it was.

Chris looked at it for one second and then instantly flicked his hand at it. The steel machine flew back towards one of the destructed white brick walls behind us and exploded as it hit the surface of the wall.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked as he looked deeply into my eyes with his hands pressing into my thighs as he leaned in to make sure the probe hadn't done any damage to me.

I swallowed and nodded as I looked around myself and then at him, "Yeah. Yeah. I don't think it had time to transmit."

"Ahh. I can not believe he's sending probes after us now. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." he promised as he got up from sitting beside me and took a few pacing steps away from me and then he turned back to me.

I instantly jumped to my feet and came up to him. The last thing I needed was my fiancé to get a vendetta to kill his own brother. We had agreed that blood wouldn't be spilt. We had agreed that the strike against the demon in the past would be the best thing to do to save out future.

If Chris went after Wyatt now after everything we had planned over something so small and insignificant then we might as well throw everything away. I couldn't let him go after Wyatt. He had something bigger to do then to go and try to kill his own brother.

He would only end up killing himself in the aftermath. He could do so much more in the past then with his own death in the present.

I had to calm him down before he did something stupid that the world would regret. That the world wouldn't benefit from.

"No! No, you're not. You're gonna stick to the plan," I told him as I held onto his arms. I forced him to meet my eyes in his aggravation as I held him in order to calm him down.

"But he knows." Chris responded.

"If he knew he wouldn't have sent the probe. You have to go back, Chris. It's the only way to stop him. It's the only way to change all of this." I reasoned with him as I held onto him firmly. Then, I took his hand in mine and kissed it loving as I tried to bring strength to myself as well as him.

Come on, Chris. Where is the reasonable Chris that I love so much. You have to go back. Not for us, not for the world, but for your family. In order to save the future, you have to repair the damage done to your family.

I felt him ease in my hold and I took a breath of relief and shook my head to clear it. I gave him a small smile as I looked into his deep emerald green eyes.

Soon he would be gone. Soon there was a chance I would never see him again. I had to make the most of the few small moments we had left together. I kissed his hand one more time and held it to my face as I closed my eyes to our harsh reality of the world.


	4. My Best Wasn't Good Enough

Alrightie the thank yous are needed.

**As Always:** Thank you. I shall keep it going. Sadly, I only have about 6 or 7 more installments of the story before it is over.

**Purpleant**: You're welcome. I just had to do her point of view since it wasn't done justice in the episode.

**Mysterious Midnight:** Ask and you shall receive another update. :)

**Shaedowcat**: Thanks. I'm so glad you like it and you are enjoying it. I just read your last chapter ot your story and I must saw grrr. You left me hanging, dude. I need more.

**Ms. Hellfire:** Hey, it's not over yet. :)

================================================

THIS IS CHRIS-CROSSED THE EPISODE FROM SEASON 6 OF CHARMED. I DON'T OWN CHARMED, ETC.

========================================

I remembered it all too well. The moment he had disappeared through that portal and out of my life. I had had enough time to kill the demon harassing me and then turn to see the light silvery-blue light coming from the closing portal fade. I had never really been able to give him a proper goodbye. I had been interrupted.

I had shimmered out then. Chris had been right about one thing. Wyatt would send his minions out to find out what had happened and where the Book of Shadows had ended up. He would know who had betrayed him. The two respected, powerful people in the world that had once stood beside him.

I had ran for my life the rest of the time I had been alone in the future. The Resistance had not been able to offer me much. They didn't want to be found by Wyatt and I didn't want to lead him to them so I had ran. I had went from one place to the next always trying to be two steps in front of the most lethal man to my existence.

I knew every step I took that he was only one step behind me. I had always known he was closing in on me. I had never let the idea of imprisonment, torture and death allude me. It had kept me going every day I had no food and had to kill Wyatt's demonic minions that did happen to find me.

I hated killing more then anything in the world and yet here I was doing it very chance I had.

Kill or be killed. My mother had told me that was the way of the world and she had made me never forget that. She had showed me the worst demons at work or for them it would be called play. She had shown me how Barbas, a fear demon, came about and used his power at his own relish. She had told me that the weaker a victim was the better the enjoyment and the easier it would be to kill them.

My mother had relished the kill more then I ever would. She was the one that had the blood thirsty nature. I had been born with too much of my father in me. She had told me that once as a child when I had had a temper tantrum since I hadn't wanted to kill a newborn baby that she had been ordered to kill.

My father had been human and she had ended up killing him like a black widow spider once he had impregnated her. All she had needed from him was the next heir of the power of the Phoenix. Once she had gotten what she had wanted she had killed him.

Sometimes she seemed sad about it. When I wasn't looking she was sad. When I did look and she knew I was trying to find the weakness in her that she oh so well wanted me to find in others she would draw away from me.

In the end, she had made me kill her. She had made her own flesh in blood stop her life in order to give me the future I was destined for.

I had told her I never wanted to kill again. Then, she had done the last thing ever imaginable. She had went to a Seer who had told her that the best way to get me to kill others like my true calling called for was for her to be killed by me.

I had resisted the thoughts that she had provoked when she had told me I was to be her murderer. In the end, I had been. She had eventually figured out what would set me off and she had used it to her advantage.

She had known I had a human friend named Karen. She had been a nice human girl. She had been everything I wasn't and everything I wished I was. My mother had let her come over for a spend the night party. At the time, I had thought she was letting me have friends and she was letting me off of the curse.

She hadn't though.

Instead, she had made me watch as she poured a deadly poison into the drink that she was to give Karen. Karen trusted my mommy and she wouldn't believe me if I told her it was poison. To her my mother was a saint. How I didn't know, but she trusted her.

My mother had come close to giving her the poison. She had told me that if I really wanted to save poor Karen I would have to stop her first because she would always kill the things I loved.

So, right before she had been able to hand the cup to Karen I had did it. Karen hadn't listened to me. I had to stop my mother. So, I had called for the athame that I knew would kill my mother the instant it went through her heart.

I had had a moment to stop her. I had had the chance to back down and to let her poison my friend and tell her that she would never turn me. I was a child. I didn't know what I could do otherwise. So, I had stabbed her in the heart with my athame.

I will never forget her face. It had had pain in it but then a strong smile had spread over her paling face as she had fallen onto the couch. Her heartbeat had riddled over my small chest as she feel bloodily over me. I had caught her and Karen had screamed bloody murder and jumped off the couch.

Karen had screamed as my mother had died in my arms.

I had cried. Blood from my hands and my tears mixed together as I cradled my mother in my arms. I loved her and I didn't want to do what she had made me do. I couldn't let her hurt people, but here she was giving her life to get me to understand that this "gift" was mine and mine alone.

"Mommy?" I cried out softly.

"Hush, Bianca. I needed you to understand and now you do. Now, you will face the fortune you were handed.." my mother told me.

She touched my long dark brown hair and spoke so softly that I could barely hear her over the screams of Karen, "You look so like your father."

She died in my arms. The tears faded as her heart stopped. I looked at her and closed her blue eyes.

I was insanely calm then. I knew what I needed to do. I knew she had given me my future. I had looked up at Karen who was so scared, so surprised, and so unfortunate. I got up off the couch then with my athame in my hand as she cried.

"Bianca, why?" she asked in a whisper as she looked at my mommy.

I looked back at my mommy knowing that Karen wouldn't be going anywhere. Then, I turned back to her with hard glittering eyes. She was the reason my mother was dead. I had preserved her unnecessary life to kill my own mother who had given birth to me.

I took the athame and shoved it as hard as I could into Karen's stomach. Karen's baby blue eyes bulged in their sockets as she gaped at me. I let her drop away from the knife. She dropped to the floor like a dying fly. I stood over her looking at the whole scene as if it were only a play I was playing in.

My mother had only lied to me about one thing in my whole life. It did hurt when you murdered someone. No matter what you always felt something horrible.

I had been seven years old and a murderer. Not many kids could have that resume. Most kids had a few grades of school in, a few thousand finger paintings, and a swing set in their backyard. I had two murders, the training for a natural born killer, and one drawing of my mommy.

I deserved death. I knew this. I didn't want to receive it from Wyatt though. He was a man I could respect for power and hate because of my own fear of extinction. Chris was no longer there to combine strength with. I had been alone. I had been alone in a world that Wyatt controlled.

In three months, I had been to nearly 70 different homes, I had killed 50 of Wyatt's men and I had survived on my own.

It wasn't an easy feet either. It had been winter and because of all the weird power bouts from Wyatt the whole region had weird weather problems. Winter, instead of being chilly, now held the blizzards that struck at a moments notice. Winter was a hard time to be on the run from a deadly tyrant. Not only were you watching your back, killing assassins sent to bring you home or destroy you, but you had to deal with the weather.

It wasn't easy. Especially, when half of the places I survived living in had been old abandoned run down heater less homes.

On the anniversary of the day that Chris and I had betrayed Wyatt, I had woken up to a probe in front of my face.

I had instantly thrown it against the wall. I didn't know if it had time to transmit or not I had been so groggy and sick feeling that morning. Then, I had went and packed the small amount of food and clothing I had brought with me.

I had sensed him the minute he had arrived.

I had went through the alley of the building I had been hiding in and then I had hit the street. Abandoned cars were there that had been abandoned since forever ago when Wyatt had decided they weren't needed. I had seen three probes on the way to the street and had broken each one. I had then hid in a car so I could have a moments peace.

Wyatt had been there though. He had blinked right into the car with me. Somehow he had found me. When I had seen him coming I had tried to get out of the car. The handle had frozen though and so I had tried to climb through the window, but he had grabbed my leg and thrust me back inside. Incidentally I had banged my head hard on the window as I came flying back into the cars imprisonment with him.

There I had felt blood coming from a gash. There I had been so dizzy I had barely known what to do.

Wyatt had come close to me. He had wrapped an arm around my shoulders to bring me close to him and the other hand he used to touch the bloody gash.

"You should have stayed where you were, Bianca." he told me.

I only looked at him. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard. I have probes and spies everywhere. I have only been watching you for the past week to see if I could find the Resistance. Tell me, Bianca, you wouldn't happen to know personally where they are?"

"Why would I tell you even if I knew."

"To save your life." he informed me raising his eyebrows and smiling at me, "Unless, of course, you want to show me a few of those tricks you used to get Chris to fall in love with you. I wouldn't mind a few of those around now. How about it, Bianca? I already pay you for your services you might as well be my whore"

I pushed at him to get his vile self away from me but he crushed my hands in his in return to my feeble attempts. "I have a need for you or otherwise you would be dead."

"Oh, really. And what would that be?" I'd asked angrily through my teeth.

"I think you know as well as I do why you are still alive." he said to me as he crunched my hands harder in his. "I won't kill you even though you deserve far worse then death after betraying me. I think my brother poisoned your mind against me by making you believe his old morality morass. I won't kill you now if you choose to join me again."

"I won't help you."

"Pity. Because if you don't then I will send someone else after him and that person will bring him back. And we both know that some bounty hunters don't understand the whole principle of dead or alive as long as they have their target with them."

I had known what Wyatt meant. I knew what would happen if someone else went in my place it would mean Chris's death. So I had agreed. I hadn't known then that he would make sure I would bring Chris back. I hadn't known then that he had had torture in mind for me while he planned the mission I would undertake to come to the past.

"You belong to me Bianca. You always have and you always will." Wyatt told me softly as I stared ahead into the distance of my own personal hell.

I hadn't known the worst then. Wyatt had known and he had taken full advantage of his position of power over me.

The sounds of orbs came into my earshot as I looked up from where I had been hiding behind the statue. I saw Chris slowly come into sight through the white and blue orbs.

He was here now. He was sick looking. Death looked like it was paying him a visit.

He was gasping for air and clutching the white stone bench for dear life as I came out from behind the statue to show him I was where he had expected me to be. I wasn't about to mess around and play games now. I had a time limit and it was getting cut a bit short right now.

I placed my hands on my hips. Otherwise, I might have used them to hold onto him while I tried to explain to him the reason he had to come with me to the future to his very brother without any of his active powers. While, I tried to let him know I loved him and that I hadn't really betrayed him I just had had no other choice.

"You really shouldn't try to orb anymore, you know. It could kill you." I warned him as I found strength that I had barely thought I had left.

"Is that what you want?" he asked looking at me.

The comment stung but I wouldn't let him see it. So I circled him as I spoke, "If that's what I wanted you'd already be dead. All I want is to bring you back."

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

I circled him again, "Same reason you'd know I'd be waiting. This is still our spot, isn't it?" I asked as I ended my circling of him to see his pained face.

"No" Chris replied. "This is what we had hoped it would be. This is what we were trying to preserve for our future. Do you remember?"

Of course I remember. I remember a lot of things, Chris.

I remember the first time I met you and the last glimpse I had of you when you left me in the future. I remember the way your eyes turn a soft bluish color when you tell me you love me and when your angry they turn emerald. I remember what we wanted for our own family as well as the world and now I can only think that we were mere fools to believe it would come true.

Nothing had changed and nothing ever would. We might as well accept it now and try to save our own lives in the future.

"We were naïve to think we could do anything to stop him."

Chris shook his head in denial, "You don't believe that. Or at least you didn't."

"Well, I do now." I informed him firmly.

"What happened to you, Bianca? How did he turn you?"

How do you think Chris?

Did you ever think about me while you were gone?

Did you ever wonder how I would get by in that hell that he ran?

I was there all alone in that hell and the whole time I was running for my life. I didn't get to live with the family I lost and try to redeveloped my nice cozy little relationship with them or see the beautiful, peaceful world of today. I had to run for my life. I had no allies. Wyatt was after me the whole time. I had been alone and afraid and paralyzed because I hadn't known what to do.

You got to come here into this luxury and I had stayed behind. I knew it was the only way to get you here safely and have the plan work, but when you left I was stuck there. I knew it would be hard but I hadn't expected it to end like this.

You don't even realize it all. You don't even know how it was to be there knowing and seeing the things I did. You don't know how it was for me to wait to see you again hoping to see you again. I didn't even know if I ever would see you again. After awhile, after the time it took that you never came back to me I started to lose hope. I expected this to take awhile, but you took nearly forever.

I am strong. You know that but running for your life in a world completely devoid of goodness run by your brother. You knew he would be after me. You knew he would hound me and you let me stay there. I could understand that because I didn't go with you. You could have hurried though.

You were gone for over two years.

You knew whether you want to admit it or not that he would find me sooner or later. So, why didn't you do something about it?

I was...

He tortured me . He threatened your life. He threatened mine if I didn't do what he wanted.

But it's not important. Right now, I need to save you and take you back before someone else comes that won't be as nice to you as I am. Someone else will come and then all that will be left to go back to the future will be a dead body.

Why can't you see that?

I placed my knee on the bench and leaned on it resting my elbows on it as I said to Chris, "That's not important. What is important is I was interrupted in stripping you of your powers. And if I don't finish what I started you'll die soon. Think of it as an infection, and I'm the only one with the antidote."

"Here or there I am dead anyways." Chris told me.

Did he actually think I would come here after him if I hadn't already have been assured of his protection? Did he not realize that I did care about him and I didn't want him dead? I hadn't killed him when I had come before if Wyatt had wanted him dead Chris would be dead by now. Wyatt only wanted him back in the future so he couldn't harm anymore of the past then he already had.

I stood back up and placed my hands on my hips as I informed him, "No. He gave me his word he wouldn't hurt you. Please, Chris. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Even to my own ears at the time I had thought Wyatt's promise had been a hollow set of words. Chris hated me for what I was doing to him. I had sent him here to save the future and he was probably so close to doing it and that's why Wyatt was being so persistent now to get him. So, I knew that he had to be so angry with me for changing sides so late in the game.

I was here on Wyatt's side telling him to let it all go and come back to the hellhole that was the future. I was telling him everything would be A okay when it wouldn't and he and I both knew that. I just had faith that Wyatt would keep his promise.

I knew that sooner or later I would win this battle. I knew that Chris would come with me because I was more specialized in this field of getting what I wanted because I was powerful enough to do it.

Once I finished stripping his powers he wouldn't even have a choice. He would be useless to this world and baby Wyatt without his powers. He and I both knew that.

I was the end of Chris's hope.

I was death to his hope. But I had to take him back to the future. With me he had the chance of life. With any other bounty hunter death was implied. I knew that once I took his powers he would be defenseless to Wyatt. It had been what Wyatt wanted. So, I had to do this as part of the plan. I didn't want to take his powers but there was no other way.

Maybe, without his powers Wyatt wouldn't hurt him. Maybe, he would think of him as being weak and he would just let him go. I knew this probably wouldn't happen the way I wanted it to. I had to have some kind of hope this could be resolved without anyone dying.

Chris looked in front of himself at the beautiful park around us. He never looked at me or answered me. He took in a deep breath as he looked in front of us. Tears were evident in his eyes. I had hurt him. Well, in my defense, the future had destroyed me so we were even.

I waited for him to do something. I wanted him to say something. I wanted to tell him what had happened and why he had to come with me but I couldn't speak. I could only look at him and see the person I loved so much who was sitting right there in front of me that felt so far away.

I had betrayed him. Wyatt had control of me and Chris hated me for that.

There was nothing I could do. There were other circumstances Chris didn't know about. Others that could be hurt by this.

I stared at him and wished he understood but he didn't. Instead, he gave me one last glance and then orbed away. I had known in that glance what he was about to do. I had warned him it would kill him and he had still done it. I had thrown myself forward with my hand reaching for him to end his suffering but he was gone too quickly.

I was left behind there in the park alone grasping nothing but air.


	5. I Feel Pain, And I Survive

I don't own Charmed or else I would be a millionairess.

===========================================

I knew that Chris was getting worse. I also knew that he would end up going to the Manor to the Charmed Ones. Piper wasn't slow she would connect his sudden illness to me and I would be in some serious shit. So, I had to figure a few things out very quickly.

I didn't have time for anything right now. I had enough time to get him home before Wyatt had found another bounty hunter to come for both of our heads.

So, about now, I knew that Chris must have hit the Charmed Ones home and now they were devising a plan to vanquish me. So, I knew I had a limited amount of time to get them diverted from me so that I could finally take Chris out of their grasp and heal him before the disease from the power stripping killed him.

So, I knew of only one place in this time that would offer me solace let alone a way to save my own ass.

I could take the Charmed Ones if they attacked me, I wasn't really worried about them and their various potions. I was worried about Chris and he was the one who mattered right now. The more time wasted was the less time he had and neither of the Charmed Ones or I wanted to see him dead.

I quickly shimmered to my home.

I didn't see my child self so I was thankful for small favors since I wasn't really in the best emotional state to see myself still innocent to the world of magic and killing. I didn't want to think about the small childhood I had had when I had a million others things on my mind and a very serious matter of life and death to deal with.

So I shimmered into my living room. It was old home. I looked it over in its sunlit splendor and took in everything I had once cherished. I had loved this place as a child. It had been the only place I had ever lived. It had been the one place my mother had been alive in. It had been my last true home where I was loved and I hadn't had to deal with the rest of the world.

I saw a small orange teddy bear that I had burned alive once accidentally. It had been my favorite bear even when it had been burnt. Sure it smelled like charcoal and it had lost a partial amount of its face after I had burnt it but I loved that thing. When I had moved in with my Aunt Elmira I had never seen it again.

I knew the bitch had trashed it. I just never had had the proof.

I quickly let go of my nostalgia and started ransacking the room. My mother and my child self were no where to be found so my mother probably was hiding somewhere until the coast was clear of Charmed Ones. Even as powerful as she was she wasn't stupid when it came to avoiding a battle with them.

I was happy for the peace and quiet. I barely had had any in forever. So, I started ransacking the house.

It was my old home. I had no idea where anything was. It had been too long ago to remember these things and my mother had always been so paranoid and hid our family Grimoire wherever she wanted to on any given day.

Right now it didn't help that she was paranoid.

I started throwing pillows off the couch and tearing through it, then I went through a few of the end tables looking for something to guide me. Come on. I need something. Anything. More then my destiny rides on this!

But I didn't find it easily. I was still searching and I knew my time was running out. It only took a few minutes to make a vanquishing potion, to scry, and to realize who had done the damage to Chris. Any minute now the Charmed Ones would be here and I would be defenseless. Then, Chris would end up dead.

This was just wonderful. I am the best freaking Phoenix ever. I can't even find my own family's Grimoire.

Okay, okay. Calm down. Maybe, I haven't thought of it yet. Where would she put it? Take a deep breath and figure this out, Bianca. You being hysterical right now isn't helping matters at all.

I calmed down. I took my deep breath and I had nothing. I threw a red vase at the wall in anger as I tried to think of another place to ransack.

Instead of that I kept thinking about the last time Chris and I had been together. It had been the day he had left for the future and the day my life on the run had begun. It seemed like an eternity had past since then.

I eased myself down on the couch and put my head in my hands as I remembered. It was so hard not to. Just by being close to him for the few minutes in the park had been enough to give me an emotional breakdown.

We had came into the Manor with a tour group. It had been the easiest way to get in without anyone suspecting us. We had just looked like a normal bored couple out to see the history of the almighty Charmed Ones.

The tour guide had been the most annoying person I had ever seen on earth. On the way in I had kidded with Chris about killing her. I mean come on the world wouldn't really be affected by the death of one overly perky, fake tour guide.

Of course, he had been Mr. Party Pooper and had kept me to the plan. However, I had seen the dark humor glinting in his eyes and he had went into the Manor behind everyone with his hand covering his mouth to make him look interested and thinking about the Charmed Ones. In all actuality, I knew he was trying hard not to let me see the smile he was covering.

Belle, the tour guide, started to inform us of the legendary Charmed Ones as we followed in the back like the bad seeds of the group. "Welcome to the Halliwell memorial museum. A tribute to magic and of course, the Charmed Ones. Please remember there is no digi-capturing, no holographing and most certainly no magic allowed while inside the museum. That's a big one. Don't worry about those probes, folks, they're merely scanning for witches. Now, as we pass through the foyer, note the family portraits hanging on the walls."

We followed closely behind the crowd. The probes came to us last and went to scan us, but before they could Chris merely waved his hand at them and they moved to scan another direction. I loved him for his quick thinking then. Otherwise, we would be in a load of trouble.

I whispered to him my congratulations, "Nicely done."

Belle started up to tell about the Charmed Ones again as we followed her through the main hallway. "Around here you'll notice just a few of the many mythological creatures the legendary sisters transformed into in their demon fighting hay day." she said as she pointed at the superheroes costumes and then the mermaid lying on the table. "Actually, the Charmed Ones were responsible for well over a thousand demon vanquishes before they were finally vanquished themselves. Now, the time is twenty-five years ago. Imagine yourselves standing here on this floor when the Charmed Ones were reborn."

The tour guide, Belle, clicked a button on her remote control in her hand and an instant holograph appeared in the center of the room right over the couch in the hallway by the staircase.

The holograph was of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige as they stood in that very hallway. Phoebe was holding Paige's arm and Piper took her hand and as she did a blue light flickered around them like a fairy light. It swirled around them as Paige looked on in surprise. It was the very moment the Power of Three was reconstituted.

Paige from the holograph looked around and made a confused face, "Okay, what was that?"

Leo from the holograph answered her, "I think that means you're supposed to be here."

Then, in the holograph on the wall, Shax immediately appeared as he barged through the door. Wind swirled around him and Paige watched in horror as Shax gave a devastatingly blood chilling smile to the new Charmed Ones.

Everyone in the Manor that was there for the tour backed up and watched in fear as they watched the scene play in front of them. Belle, gave a curt little smile that I really wanted to kill her for at that exact moment, and then she flicked off the button on the remote.

Instantly, the holograph disappeared and everyone breathed a little bit more easily.

"Scares them every time. Okay, let's head over to the kitchen where many of the sisters' classic potions were brewed. Some of which are available for purchase in the gift shop on the way out." Belle said as she lead them into the kitchen. "Of course, the attic was the preferred spot for potion making, principally because that's where they kept the famed Book of Shadows. Which is where we're headed next. A little background on the manor itself, it was actually..."

The tour group kept going from the kitchen. Chris stood in front of me just staring down at the table. His face was unreadable but I knew what he saw. He saw his own mother the day that his brother and he had come home to find her dead. He saw the memories of everything that had happened in the family in that very kitchen and here he was just staring at the table blinded to the world because of it.

I wanted to comfort him as I stood beside him and watched his face, but I didn't get the chance. An angry guard interrupted me. He came straight over to us after shimmering in behind us.

The guard instantly ordered, "Hey, you two! Move along."

I knew he wasn't close enough to kill yet. He was still a few feet behind us. I knew he would come right up to us and force us to either join the tour group or leave and I was waiting for him to come to me.

"Wait for it." I told Chris.

The guard instantly moved closer after he heard me whisper to Chris. I held his arm to stop him from doing anything and then I let my athame materialize inside of my hand. I waited one more second. I needed him to get one more step in before I made my move.

The guard was annoyed with us now. "Are you deaf? I said..."

He didn't get another chance to say anything more to us. He took the last step necessary for him to be in swinging distance of me. I quickly turned towards him and rammed the knife into his chest. He was so surprised. The pain and the surprise spread over his face like a fever and then he blew up in a brief golden light.

I instantly went towards the cellar door. We didn't have time to waste. He might have other guards that came and did this room every five minutes and they soon would realize one of their people was dead. I opened the cellar door and turned to Chris.

I couldn't believe he hadn't followed me. Did he want to get caught before we got anything done? Did he want to get caught and killed before he ever had the chance to change the future for us?

I turned to him annoyed that he wasn't right behind me. I tried to ignore the surprised expression on his face.

He knew I was a trained killer. Sure, he had barely seen me do it before but still he knew. He knew that's what Wyatt paid me to do so for him to be surprised now that I killed someone in order to survive and have him save the future without any hitches was just plain stupid.

I didn't have time to explain my actions to him so I just hurried him as best I could, **"**Come on."

He followed me then. He had no other choice. I galloped down the stairs in front of him. The whole time I surveyed the area to see if there was anything down there that could hurt us. I saw nothing. I saw no one there.

Obviously, the cellar wasn't that important for them to guard. So, we were safe for now.

I let the athame in my hand dematerialize and turned to Chris. He had stood on the bottom stair.

I turned to him and said, "We should be safe here until the museum closes. Then we'll go get the book."When I saw the look of questioning on his face I knew something was wrong. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just sometimes I forget who you really are." He said.

Oh, no. I am not that person that you met a year ago. I am the person that you see today. You changed me. When are you going to realize that? You changed me and I am better now and I am not the bloodthirsty killer I had been before you found me. Just because I killed one guard doesn't meant anything. It was that or never have the chance to save our future.

I think the future was far more important then one of Wyatt's henchmen will ever be.

"Hey." I said softly as I pulled him to me. "You mean who I used to be, Chris. Before I met you."

He had to know the difference by now. He had been the reason there was a difference. I had to ground that into him so he would know.

"So what do we do now?" he asked changing the subject as he looked around the mildew smelling cellar.

The only thing we can do. The only thing we have left to do.

I looked into his eyes and replied, "We say goodbye."

He looked deep into my eyes and my focus never wavered from his as I started to slowly unbuttoned my red top. Each button that I took off I saw him understand what I was doing. Seducing him was the best part of loving him. So, I was damned well going to make a good effort at showing him I loved him before he left me to do one of the most important things a person could ever do for the world.

I took off my top and kissed him fiercely as I let it drop from my hands. God, I was going to miss this.

I walked over the cabinet and started searching through it. I threw out all the things I didn't needed out of my way onto the floor created a mess and a lot of noise as things shattered. I broke a few of my mother's favorite antiques, but I didn't care. She would be dead in a few years it wouldn't really matter anyways.

Now, where was the damn book?

"Who are you and what do you want?" a voice grumbled from behind me in anger.

I knew the voice. I took a breath and looked down at the floor for an instant as I gained my strength. I hadn't wanted to meet up with her again. I hadn't wanted to see her. It would hurt me too much after everything that had happened and everything that was soon to come to pass.

She was mother. I loved her though she barely had ever given me the childhood or even the love that I had needed. I had killed her. To see her again would be the worst part about this.

"Where's the Grimoire?" I asked with a quick glance to her but I barely looked at her. Not even at her eyes. I then went back to looking for the Grimoire in the cabinet.

My mother wasn't one to not get the answers she was looking for. She would be a great asset to the Gestapo if it had been in our time. She instantly created an energy ball in her hand.

"One more time. Who are you?" she asked me.

Fine, I tried to protect you from the truth of who I was. But you wouldn't have that, now would you? Then, I hope you like what you see mother because you created me to be this person that's standing before you today.

"Who do you think I am?" I asked angrily. I held up my wrist to show her the red birthmark in the shape of a Phoenix. "Mother."


	6. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

AS ALWAYS I DON'T OWN CHARMED. I WISH... THIS IS CHRIS-CROSSED IN BIANCA'S P.O.V.

=====================================================

"Bianca..."

Yes, mother. Glad you caught on. Shall we play another game in the nonexistent time that I have before the Charmed Ones come and vanquish me?

"In the flesh. Now where's the Grimoire? I have to get the Charmed Ones off my tail fast, I need a spell to do it." I informed her as I turned back to look through other parts of the cabinet.

"I don't understand. How is this possible?" my mother asked, completely bewildered that her four year old daughter was standing in front of her at twenty so years of age.

If it had been me I would have also been bewildered, but right now I didn't have the time to explain everything. It was too long of a story and I had dire things I still needed to take care of. So, we are just going to forget this ever happened and stop the reunion right here and now before anything else can get screwed up.

I could just feel an immense migraine coming on and I really didn't want to deal with it.

I turned back to my mother squarely and looked into her bright blue eyes, "Look, I don't have time fore reunions, okay? And I'm not about to make the same mistake a thousand other demons have made. Now where's the damn book?" I asked, angrily.

Every emotion I had been keeping inside of me and mostly anger was coming out towards her now. I didn't mean it intentionally towards her. She had no idea what mess I had gotten myself into and it was my fault completely. However, she knew that I shouldn't be here and the mention of the Charmed Ones should have tipped her off to the fact that I didn't have time to exchange tearful remembrances, pleasantries, and hugs.

I needed the damn book and I needed it now.

My mother waved her hand. Instantly, the grimoire landed on the table a few feet in front of me. Thank God something was going right for once.

I instantly walked over to the book and picked it up, "Thanks." I said curtly as I started rummaging through the contents of the book. I had no idea where the inhibitions spell was that I needed, but I had to find it quick.

Instantly, I remembered as I leafed through the book that it had been my mother who had wrote the godforsaken spell so she would know where it was and so I asked, "Do you know where the inhibition spell is?"

"How is that gonna help?" my mother asked worry spreading over her forehead and wrinkling it.

Well, at least she wouldn't have to worry about wrinkles for long. Soon she would be dead so she could create the murderer in me. How proud she must really be.

For now she wasn't really helping and I needed help. Why couldn't she just answer one of my questions. Why did she have to skirt the issue and try to figure out my plan of action. She had no part in this. If she did then the future would change because the Charmed Ones would find out and they would change it.

"Look, I know the Charmed Ones." I told her. "I studied their history. This is when they all want their separate lives. If I can release their inhibitions, maybe I can get them to pursue them."

"The spell won't last long."

"It doesn't have to. Just long enough to distract them so I can get what I came for." I replied as I skimmed through the pages and finally found the spell. "Got it. Thanks."

I needed to start the spell and then get myself right to the Manor to get to Chris. I knew it wouldn't be long before he would go into an irreversible coma and then what good would this visit to the past be?

I started to walk towards the kitchen to gather the ingredients but my mother stopped me again.

"Wait! Do you have to leave so soon? Can't I help?"

Oh, you can help alright. You can change my future so I don't lose my mother when I am seven just because you want me to become evil. You can change everything so that I actually don't grow up all demented and wrong inside. You can ignore my destiny and just give me what any other kid deserves.

There was only one thing she was asking me. She wanted to help me divert the witches. In that question, I found one answer that I had to live with forever. I wanted her to help me with that aspect of my destiny.

Maybe, she would.

I turned back to her barely restraining myself from crying. My voice grew hard as I answered her, "Yeah. Someday when I ask you what it feels like to kill, don't lie to me. Don't tell me you don't feel a thing."

I turned away from her hurt and surprised face. She may be hurt now, but she should see what she made me do in the future to come.

I started walking out of the room in order to get a start on what I needed to do. I shimmered away from her sight before she could answer me or reply at all to what I had just said. I couldn't be in the same room with that woman right now. There was no knowing what I would do if I did stay.


	7. Leave This World Behind

After I had read the spell, I dropped it back onto the kitchen sink and looked out at the backyard I had played in as a child. I didn't see it though. Instead, I saw the last few moments I had been with Chris when we had been happy together, scared for the world, and willing to do anything to change the future.

I looked into the attic of the Charmed Ones Manor. Or what used to be their Manor. Now, it was merely a toured home of the legends.

I searched the attic with my eyes to make sure no one was there guarding it. When I found no one I opened the attic door more and stepped inside. There, I turned on the attics light and Chris followed me into the room.

"Don't tell them anything. Just stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future the better." I told him as we walked farther into the room.

"But what if they find out who I really am?" he asked in worry. Ever since they had come out of the cellar he had been so worried. He had went over every aspect of the cover story we had both created for him.

His nervous energy was starting to enter my system. That couldn't be a good thing. I had to keep my wits or else I could screw up big time and then the future wouldn't change at all. I had to keep my head on my shoulders and try to steady Chris or else nothing would be successful.

He was asking some of the most stupid questions though. They would never know who he was. Not unless he told them himself. Phoebe probably wouldn't get any premonitions off of him and if she did he could keep her quiet.

"They won't. Not as long as you can pass yourself off as their White lighter," I insisted.

I started toying with my hands. Then I hit them off of my legs in my nervousness. This was big time. This would change everything. We couldn't make anything go wrong now. I hated leaving this all up to Chris. He'd already dealt with so much throughout his life and now he had to go back in time and save his older brother from turning evil.

We had no idea what had changed Wyatt either. It would be hard for him to find out. Plus, he had to make them trust him and everything. It was going to be a hard time.

"And you're sure I won't lose my powers when I go back?" he asked for the hundredth time.

"Not with this spell, that's why we need it. Look, just remember, protect baby Wyatt and you protect the Charmed Ones. Keep them alive for our future." I told him as I pulled him close to me to look into his forest green eyes.

"Great. No pressure there," he remarked.

I took his hands in mine and bit my lip, "Chris, you know you're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who can save us."

"If I make it back." he replied.

I wasn't about to hear anything like that. I had not helped plan this, kill a few guards on the way, and risk my life for him to say that. I needed him to make it back. It would make everything reasonable that I had to go through while he was away. He had to make it back to me.

"Baby, you have to make it back." I replied sweetly smiling as I touched his face. "If you wanna marry me."

We kissed in the moment. It was one of the last kisses I would have from him. I relished it and it ended slowly. We didn't want to pull apart knowing that we had to leave one another for good this time round. I held onto his hand as we pulled apart from the kiss.

"You really know how to motivate a guy, you know that?" he asked, smiling down on me.

I barely ever saw him smile. I enjoyed it as I took his hand playfully and lead him to the holograph of the Book of Shadows.

I waved my hand through the holograph resting on the stand. Then I looked up to him expectantly. It was back to business for us, "You sure you can summon the real book?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Away from him?"

"Yeah. But we won't have much time once it gets here. His demons will be all over us," Chris drilled the knowledge into me as I nodded.

I knew what he was saying. We had to defend ourselves and I had to divert all of the demons attention to myself when that book came to its rightful resting place. Otherwise, he would never get through the portal.

I walked the few feet between us to him and touched his arm. "I won't need much time. Just long enough to send you back to them."

Then, I looked at his worried green eyes and walked to the wall nearest to us. There I picked up a piece of white chalk and started drawing the symbol needed to open the portal. As I did I thought of everything we had gone over and made sure we hadn't overlooked anything.

This had to be perfect. There wasn't any second chances in time travel. This had to happen right or else everything could be destroyed.

I opened my eyes to the kitchen and knew I had to leave now. I had wasted time remembering and Chris was still out there hurting. So I shimmered straight into the Manor only there I hid myself in a nearby coat closet in order to make sure that the spell had actually taken affect on the Charmed Ones.

I didn't see them anywhere. I only saw Chris on the couch mumbling. He was sweating and he was delirious. Beside him Leo was standing acting as if he didn't know what to do.

Wow, he had got to know his father. Leo was actually still here in this house. Perhaps he had been doing something with his time here. Perhaps it had been setting his parents up again for good. Good luck with that.

"Hurry, before he finds us." Chris mumbled.

For a moment I was paralyzed as I heard him. He was remembering our last moments together like I had been before I had came to him. I had to get to him. I had to get to him quick before he got worse. He might say something that wasn't common knowledge around Leo and it could completely warp the future.

"Paige? Phoebe? Get back here right now! That's an order," Leo called out to the ceiling.

Before I could make my move to take Leo out of the picture Piper appeared out of no where. She was dressed up in a red dress top and black dressy pants. Her hair fell down her back silkily as she made sure she had everything she needed in her purse.

"Wyatt's sleeping and the monitor's in the kitchen." Piper informed Leo as she walked past him.

He looked befuddled and then followed her to the door, "Piper, but you can't go anywhere. What about Chris?"

"Wish me luck," Piper said ignoring him as she opened the door and left.

As soon as the door shut behind Piper a defeated Leo turned to go back into the living room where Chris was laying, but he never did make it. Instead, he was kicked in the head with my foot and out for the count. I checked him from where I stood and smiled like I was the cats meow. Then, I went back into the living room where Chris was lying on the couch talking deliriously.

There I didn't take my time. I sat on the couch beside him. One arm resting on the side of the couch as I leaned over him and the other on my leg. I then placed my hand over his chest as I prepared to shimmer out of the Manor.

There was no time to waste. There was only some much a girl could take.

"Come on. We're going home."


	8. Can't Wait For The Effort To Be Told

I leaned over Chris inside my mother's living room. My mother had vacated the premises to let me be alone there or else to go vent on her next target. Whatever reason that had made her go it was fine by me. I was there and I was alone and I was making the most of the time I still had before we had to go back to the future. Until, Wyatt and Chris had their little reunion.

I felt Chris trying to stop me from taking his powers. He didn't want to be powerless when he met up with his twice-blessed, evil older brother. I didn't blame him, but I could do nothing about it. I was doing this under Wyatt's terms to keep Chris alive. I didn't care if he was going to be stubborn about this I was going to win out in the end.

"Just let me finish what I started. You'll feel better soon. I promise. That's it. Easy does it." I told him softly as I pulled my hand out of his chest since I was finished stripping his powers now. "Slow breaths."

"What'd you do to me?" Chris asked me angrily as soon as he had the breath to speak.

I looked at him angrily. You could have said thank you. If I had left you like that you would have died. Then, where would we be?

"I just saved your life," I told him defensively.

"By taking my powers?" he asked as he slowly sat up on the couch.

I didn't listen to his petty argument. Instead, I went to the wall and dropped the hideous painting my mother had bought for our first decoration for the apartment. It dropped and the glass of the frame broke as I brought a piece of white chalk to the wall and started drawing the symbol on the wall.

"How are you gonna bring me back, anyway? That spell's a one way door. It only goes backwards in time." Chris went on as I made one of the loops of the symbol on the wall.

"He created a new spell because of you. One that works both ways." I informed him as I kept on my course of drawing the symbol on the wall.

"I'm touched." Chris replied, sarcastically bitter.

"You should be," I said looking at him as I spoke, "He's gone to a lot of trouble to get you back."

"Yeah I can see that." Chris replied, pointedly.

His comment might have stung earlier, but I had more pressing things on my mind now. I had to talk him into being civil to Wyatt. There was no way Wyatt would accept him and let him go free if he kept acting like this. He wasn't even being mature right now. He was just acting like a jealous child whose favorite toy was in the possession of his older kid brother.

To him now it seemed as if his brother had really converted me to his side, but it wasn't true. I was just trying to survive. I was just trying to keep us both alive until I could figure something out.

"You know you don't have to believe me, Chris. But this really is for the best." I told him as I turned to him.

It was really for the best after everything Wyatt could have done. Wyatt had listed every way he could bring Chris back. A majority of those ways Chris had either been murdered or severely hurt in the process. I had chose to come here after him since I still might have had a chance to talk some sense into him.

At least this way he had his life.

"Oh, really. How's that?" Chris asked, not believing me in the least. His dark emerald eyes glared at me from his position on the couch as he watched my every movement. Everything I did to him or for him right now no matter what would always seem like a betrayal.

This was the last straw.

I was going to let him in on a tidbit of information he wasn't thinking about. His brother was evil and we both knew that. Wyatt was the type to do anything to get what he wanted and right now he wanted Chris. Whether Chris chose to be dead or alive at the time was his own choice.

I walked towards the couch that Chris was glaring at me tearfully from and let him in on something I had been holding back the whole time I had been there. "Because this is your only chance to live. If I fail, he'll just keep sending more assassins back and all they'll have to bring back home is a body."

I saw his face as reality hit him. Sure his brother had been indifferent and had been hurtful towards him at times. This had been the thing he had never expected to hear though. This was the one thing he had kept himself in denial from. His surprised expression didn't last long as I made my way to him. Instead, it was replaced by a hard expression.

"Doesn't matter. There's nothing left in the future anymore, anyway." Chris told me as he pulled out something from his pocket.

Before it even hit the coffee table I knew what it was. It was the engagement ring I had given him in order for him to remember what he was fighting for while he was here. I didn't let my emotions cross my face. Instead, I bit my tongue and then glared at him. He had struck a low blow on that one. I was willing to let him think it over. Especially once he realized what the future held.

I turned away from him so he wouldn't see the slight tears that were coming to threaten my eyes and I stalked over to the wall to get my symbol fully drawn. I wouldn't let him bother me. I wouldn't.

I couldn't help it though. I kept seeing the ring on the table and the memories of before kept reoccurring in my restless mind as I drew the symbol.

I was inside the Manors attic all over again. I was drawing the very same symbol on the attics wall and I was worried about everything that could possibly go wrong. I had to hope that the powers that be would keep Chris safe.

I finally finished the symbol and sighed as I threw the chalk back to where I had found it before. It was time for him to try out his luck in the past. It was time for him to leave and save the future for everyone who lived in it.

I didn't want him to go though. I wanted to keep him here with me. I wanted to beg him to stay with me and we could run away. We could run away somewhere where there had to be a sanctuary away from Wyatt's watchful eye and we would find it and stay there.

But I didn't do anything. I didn't beg him. Instead, I took a breath and started towards him knowing this was more important than our love.

"It's time," I told him as I met him in the center of the room.

He met me and we held onto each other. "I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave you."

I don't want you to go either.

If I could I would make you stay. I would tell you not to go, but this is bigger then the both of us. This is your destiny Chris, and I can't stand in your way of you saving your family. I can't stand in the way of the world being saved not after everything that has gone wrong in it. Not after everything I helped go wrong.

I looked down not knowing what to say because anything could betray me right now and one of us had to be strong or neither of us would do what was needed to be done.

I remembered the ring he had given me. I pulled it off my ring finger. I wanted to keep it for myself to remember him by but I couldn't. He needed it more then I did right now.

I gave him the ring. "Here. This will remind you of why we're doing this, what's waiting for you here."

I folded his hand over the ring as tears threatened to fall. I couldn't fall apart though. There would be time to later but right now I couldn't. I had to keep up and keep the ball rolling before we were caught. I had to let him go. This way I could even save a little bit of him by letting him change the future.

Maybe when he came back to me he wouldn't be as haunted as he was now. Maybe, he would know happiness.

We both held each other as hard as we could. I could feel his heartbeat against my cheek as I let myself fall into him for one moment of goodbye. His hand rested over my head protectively and I breathed him in.

This was the one moment of peace that we could afford one another.

"Just make sure you take care of the guards, okay?" Chris asked breaking our moment of peace. "Then, get out of here. Because if he finds you... if he knows you betrayed him... he'll kill you."

I knew that. I knew that ever since we had started this whole thing. Sure, at first it had been so surreal but now I didn't know what to do about it. Now, I had to help Chris. I didn't care about Wyatt. I cared about Chris and he needed me to do this for him and I was sure as hell going to help him.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself." I told him.

Chris's green eyes looked blue as he looked deep into mine. He rested his forehead on mine as I held onto him for a little bit longer. I just wanted to be with him forever. Why did that have to be so hard for us to accomplish?

Chris parted from me again and I stood for a moment in place. I took a breath and then I pressed down my hair nervously before I followed him to the books holograph image on the stand. Chris stood right in front of the book where he could easily read the pages when the real one came. I stood opposite of him watching him the whole time in my own feverish nervousness. Chris pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and started to read it.

"I call upon the ancient power to help us in this darkest hour

Let the book return to this place

Claim refuge in its rightful space."

As soon as his words were uttered the real Book of Shadows appeared right in front of him. "It worked." he cried.

"The spell, find the spell," I replied as I waited impatiently for him to find the spell.

Relief from the book appearing had entered my system. Now, it was being replaced by nervousness knowing that time was counting down now. Also, I was afraid of what would happen next when Wyatt's henchmen did finally enter the picture.

Chris leafed through the pages of the book and instantly found the spell we needed. He gave me a quick look as I nodded to him to start and he did.

"Hear these words

Hear the rhyme

Heed the hope within my mind

Send me back to where I'll find

What I wish in space and time." he called into the air around us.

The portal beside us opened in rays of white and blue light pealing through the attics dark room. It was time. We had did it. I was so happy we had done what we needed to do and it had worked.

The only thing that had brought me down was the plain, simple fact that it was time to say goodbye though.

Chris who had leaped out from behind the podium turned back to me to find the words to say goodbye. I couldn't even think of anything to say let alone do now. Chris's eyes opened larger then they had before as his eyes saw something behind me.

"Bianca!" he cried in warning.

I turned in time to see the demon who had just shimmered in behind me. I grabbed his hand and flipped him onto his back so that I had the upper hand. I knew that Chris was still standing there watching me as I did so and that had not been part of the plan. I couldn't watch his back and my own at the same time. I needed him to get his side of the plan done. I looked up to him from the demon.

"Go! Go!" I cried as I pressured him to leave.

Chris looked at me one last time not knowing what to do. As he did the demon tripped me and I went sprawling on the ground beside him. From there I kicked him. As I did, Chris took one last glimpse knowing that he needed to go to the past and save Wyatt. He was drawn for a moment between helping me and going, but he finally chose as I fought off the demon.

Then, he walked into the portal and out of my life.

I had had enough time to get up from stabbing the demon with my athame to see the blue with light from the portal close up and I knew he was gone.

It had been the last time I had seen him until I had come back to the past to retrieve him for Wyatt. I had been living off of memories to keep myself alive with Wyatt's inconstant torture.

"You really expect me to jump into this thing like before?" he asked.

I almost laughed at him. It wasn't as if he had had that hard of a time going into the last time portal. Hell, he had stayed in this time for nearly two years. He had liked where the portal had landed him. He hadn't given it much of a thought to where he would end up or where I would end up when he had left me. He had just jumped into the other one.

I didn't bother to stay on the subject as I turned to him. I still loved him so much that it was hard to breathe. He didn't love me now he hated me for my betrayal. He just didn't understand.

"Not without a fight, no" I replied I had a feeling I would have to treat him like all the other unwilling victims that I had killed in my past.

"How can you be so cold? How can you just stand there and pretend like we never meant anything to each other?" he asked in pain.

You don't know how it was for me to be alone and running. You don't know how hard it was when I had found out. When I had found out about our baby. The last time we had been together you and I had gotten something more then we had expected.

I had been pregnant and trapped on the road living from day to day. Then, Wyatt had come. He had known about everything, Chris. He had seen a Seer and she had told him I was with your child and he used that against me. He was still using that against me now and that's why I am here.

And you aren't making this any easier on me.

I have been through hell and back. I have done everything humanly possible to save our son and your life. I have tried everything to get you to realize I am your last hope and all you do is spit on me.

"I don't have a choice," I said in a hard voice.

Wyatt has our son. He has him and he will do anything he wants to him if I don't bring you back to the time and the place he wants you. Right now I love you and I want to save you, but God help me if you provoke me I will make you go through that godforsaken portal with me whether you like it or not because my sons life depends on it.

Chris tried to beg me then, "Bianca, please don't do this."

I looked down at the floor and didn't meet his eyes. I couldn't meet them or else he would find out everything and I didn't need him to go through that time portal knowing his brother had his son in his clutches and then get himself killed. I wouldn't let him commit suicide.

"Don't give up on everything that we fought for." he tried.

I wanted to scream at him. I had given him time. He had had two years to do what he needed to do to save baby Wyatt. He had done nothing and he still hadn't changed Wyatt. What more could he ask from me now?

I looked at him then, "I'm not. I'm just hoping we can find another way. Ready?"

Just then my three favorite witches in the whole world orbed my mothers living room ruining our moment together. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige appeared right before us. I turned to them as I saw them out of the corner of my eye. I was already prepared for their attack and so when it came I was light on my feet.

"Hey, future girl." Piper called out.

As she did, she threw a vanquishing potion straight at me.

I didn't hesitate.

I threw my athame straight at them to divert their attention. As Piper froze the athame in the air a few inches from her throat, I shimmered in right in front of it where I made it lay resting against her exposed pale white throat.

Now, who had the upper hand?

"You were saying?" I asked her victoriously.


	9. Home Sweet Home

college. wow.. it's insane the first day you're there. of course, i was there from like 10:30 in the a.m. till 7:30 at night. damn. anyways. here is this chapter to the story of bianca. there will only be a few more........................................................................... .......................................................................... 

"Wow, she is good!" Phoebe said.

I had to resist the urge to smile. I liked her. She was my favorite Charmed One as of this moment. Of course, I wasn't here to pick out who in the family I liked the best. I was here to bring Chris home. Now that the time period of him being plagued by the stripping powers disease was over we needed to get out of here.

Wyatt was waiting for us to come home. He had a homecoming party all picked out for the both of us. Now, all I needed to do was get around Chris and Wyatt's family and get Chris home before anything else haphazardly went awry.

I didn't look at the other members of the family. I didn't need to. I could tell what they were feeling and thinking about doing. I hadn't just spent time researching their history I had watched as much as I could of them through memories.

I knew how they worked. I knew that Paige would be the one to try to overcompensate in this situation and try to kick my ass. That Piper would stay calm for a partial amount of time before her emtions took a turn for the worst. I also knew Phoebe would think on her feet but not be able to do anything valuable since she had no real active powers.

What Paige didn't know was that I didn't care what she thought she was going to do to me for kidnapping their whiteligher. I still had the knowledge that she was egocentric not to mention stupid enough to call the all powerful Titans to her without anything but a simple vanquishing potion. For how powerful the Charmed Ones supposedly were they still could be idiotic when it came to stroking their egos.

Paige's had to be overfilling hers right about now because she was still alive and she thought she could take on anything. She didn't know she wasn't supposed to be here anymore then Chris or I were.

She needed to be taken down a notch or two.

I didn't have time for that now. I had other more pressing demands on me like time. So, I was going to get out of here as soon as I could. Besides, it wasn't my destiny to teach Paige a lesson on being over egotistical.

So, when she moved foreward I warned her.

"Uh, uh. I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it." I informed her not even looking at her.

Instead, I looked right into what may have been my future mother in laws brown eyes. I could see where Chris got his dark looks from. His stubborn nature and his short temper also seemed to come from her. I think his soft hearted nature may have come from his father though.

Maybe one day I would find that out for sure.

Paige stopped in her tracks and frowned, "Yeah, we still have enough potion to vanquish you."

"Maybe. But then you really will have to hope the power of two will do. Won't you, Paige?" I asked her. I knew showing her that I knew exactly who she was and the future of her would take her a step off of her pedestool. "You'd be surprised what's in the history books. Now put the vials down slowly."

No one moved. We were at a stalemate of the moment. I had no time for them to come to their senses. I wasn't the evil one here.

Well, not completely.

I was the one trying to save Chris's life. They didn't even know who he was. They didn't even know what he was defending so why did they care what became of their white lighter? He was nothing to them but a guide lined whiterlighter that they probably didn't even listen to.

"Bianca, don't. Let her go and I promise I'll go with you." Chris interrupted my battle of wills with Piper.

That's all I needed to hear. Hell that was all I had wanted to hear all evening. At least this way Chris would come home with me willing.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Paige asked, looking at him as if he were crazy.

"If you kill her there won't be a future for either one of us to go back to and you know it." Chris said.

I knew that one. Maybe it would easier for both of us that way.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked confused.

I had the moment to feel a creeping happiness envelope me. He had never let on to them who he was. He had been so very worried about that last time we had been together but they had no clue. Even now, they were still so very confused. I could have pieced the information together why couldn't they?

"You'll see if you live long enough," I told Phoebe as I drew back away from them and walked to Chris.

I never let my eyes leave them. I came to stand beside Chris and looked up at him for a moment. I think he thanked me with his eyes for not killing his mother but I could have been wrong. I didn't stay on the matter long because I knew the Charmed Ones would try anything possible to keep Chris with them.

"Piper, freeze them!" Paige ordered.

We both had turned. Piper froze the room, but I didn't freeze. I was above those powers. I was neither good nor evil and right now I had more good intentions then bad ones.

Chris didn't freeze either. He just shuffled in his steps as he realized he would have to explain himself to them since he should have frozen when the room had.

Piper itched her head and said, "Uh, okay. I get why she didn't freeze, but why didn't he freeze?"

Chris turned as I watched him. Even now he was trying to conceal his identity to them. I had to hand it to him he was doing a good job of it since they didn't seem to know what he was exactly.

"I don't... Unless he's a.." Phoebe started.

Chris interrupted as he answered Piper's question. "I'm a witch too." at Paige's annoyed yet surprised expression he kept going. "Half witch half whitelighter. Just like you Paige."

"You lied to us?" Paige cried.

I had to keep myself from smiling. It was enough just to see the Charmed Ones off their game and completely surprised. I could die happy now.

"I had to. It was the only way I could get you to trust me." he answered.

"Trust you?" Phoebe cried in disbelief.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter anyway."

"So that's it? You're just gonna leave?" Piper asked him completely surprised he had given up so quickly.

"I don't have a choice. She stripped my powers. Looks like Leo's gonna have to fix the floorboard without me. Let's go." he said to me finally as he turned his attention fully on me.

I had been waiting forever to hear that one. He was right though ; he had no chioce. I didn't either. We were both in a game that continually made us losers.

I waved my hand towards the portal and the same silvery blue light from before pierced through the room as it announced its presence.

It was time to go. Even now I felt horrible about this. I hadn't had the chance to get Chris to understand why this was happening. He didn't fully know everything and he hadn't agreed to side with Wyatt. I knew he never really would but at least that way he would be alive for our future then dead in it.

It was too late now.

We walked right into the protal and felt time rip through us as we made our way to where Wyatt was waiting for us. A dark feeling chilled my body as we did.

I had a feeling something horrible was going to happen and neither one of us would survivei this. I pushed the feeling aside and hoped that Chris would keep his wits about him.

Otherwise, he was as good as dead.

We were welcomed by the voice I had learned to hate over a very small amount of time, "Welcome home, Chris."


	10. Prelude To Our Last Goodbyes

Aurora Nighstar and Mysterious Midnight as always thank you for reviewing and saying it's a good story. It's nice to be complimented. :)

mrs. hellfire: sorry to hear that you were banned. it's a great story perhaps you should get your mother into it. thank you for reviewing. you know, about Paige... I like her now. I hated her in the beginning of it all because I always like Prue a lot and then they had no closure whatsoever on their season 3 fianle so I was a bit peeved with Paige replacing her because sometimes in the very beginning the girl was a complete retard. However, don't get me wrong. I really like her character now that I have grown used to it...............................................................................................................................................

A half a dozen demons all in gray suits parted like the tide when Moses had parted its waves and then I saw him. In the shadows, his face completely covered in black from the lack of light was Wyatt.

I couldn't tell how he felt towards us at the given moment. I only hoped that he was in a good mood and the Resistance group hadn't tried to attack yet again or else Chris could merely be pulverized by Wyatt's mood.

"Hello, Wyatt." Chris said in a cold voice from beside me.

I had never heard him speak so coldly to his brother before. He had always cared for him. Sure, he had hated Wyatt for everything he had done to him in the past plus everything that he had done to convert me now.

He was rigid beside me and I knew this wasn't going to be good. I hadn't had the time to convert him and now here we were in the future and I had no idea how Wyatt was going to take this.

Sure, I had tried to tell Wyatt that Chris had only came to save him. Wyatt hadn't believed me at first until he had gotten an empath to tell him I was telling the truth. Then, he hadn't really taken it well.

He had been angered about his brother's 'morality complex' and then he had taken it all in dry humor. The fact that that was the very reason that Chris had went into the past had saved me. It hadn't given Wyatt a reason to keep me with him though. That had happened after he had continuously - for a whole week- had all his demons use my body as target practice.

He had had them fire at me, and as soon as I had started to die out he had healed me for another round. When that had gotten old for him he had decided to trick me as much as he could. He had known I had been near my breaking point so he had gotten into my mind to make me believe that he was Chris just to toy with me to see how far i would go with him and to see if I knew anything I wasn't telling him.

Fo some reason he had become infatuated wiht trying to seduce me. He wanted to have me as his own. His brother had had me and now he wanted me for himself. So, he had tried several times to trick me, but I had never fallen for any of his tricks.

He had done this the whole time I was pregnant. When I had had the baby he had taken him away from me. He had kept my baby as far away from me that I could never touch him yet close enough to be able to see him. I had watched my baby through a glass wall where he had been playing with a few of Wyatt's demon minions. He had let me watch as he started to teach Chris and my baby his ways and his morals if you wanted to call them that.

Wyatt had done his damage to me mentally, emotionally, and physically. When he had had his fun he had then started to take me around to all of the Resistance groups he could find and I had had to kill the very people I had become allies with to survive to save Chris in the past. When I had finally been able to kill without sympathy again he had known I was ready and then he had drilled the plan into me.

I had only completed half of it. I had only completed bringing Chris home and now he was going to see that. I had no good explanation. I had time to do nothing but save him and bring him here with me.

"They're no threat to me." Wyatt told his side kick demons.

Instantly, they shimmered out in pairs of threes. Then we were alone. I was prepared for another apocalypse as I saw Wyatt's drawn expression and Chris's body trembled in rage.

"Et tu, Chris? Of all people to betray me," Wyatt continued as he looked at his little brother for some resemblance of conscience.

"I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you." Chris replied defensively.

"Save me? From what?"

"From whatever evil it was that turned you," Chris replied to Wyatt's incredulous manner with tears in his eyes.

"That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so past that. It's about power, it's as simple as that." Wyatt told Chris as he left searching his little brother's eyes and touched the cover of the Book of Shadows.

"And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?" Chris asked in anger.

I had heard them fight only one other time before. It had been the last time they had been together. Right now was only a replay of it only both brothers emotions were rising as each second past.

It was weird.

It was as if the very elements of good versus evil had been personified in the brothers. Wyatt stood there all in black with anger imprinted over his face and cold steely blue eyes sending out dark power in his every movement. Chris stood opposite of him with tears filling his loving green eyes as he stood firmly on his own two feet as he fought with Wyatt. I knew he wasn't strong enough for the fight that might ensue and so I hoped he would back off soon.

"That's it. That's why I keep this museum in tact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess." Wyatt said standing with his arms clasped behind his back.

"Too bad the rest of the city isn't faring as well as your little shrine here." Chris replied as he took a few steps towards his brother.

"You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you.." Wyatt said as he matched Chris's steps. He stared at his brother a moment and then looked back at me as Chris's eyes angerly followed Wyatt's. "I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too. If you promise never to cross me again."

Sure. Whatever. In what universe did Wyatt actually think he was a forgiving man? He had tortured me in every way possibly, let his demons kill me endlessly, and then he had made me go and bring back my lover to join the evil side of power. He was forgiving. Right...

Still, I knew this was way too much to ask from Chris. I knew this well. Chris still believed he had the chance to save Wyatt. Maybe he did but his chances became more slim every moment he and Wyatt were in the same room together.

"I think you know better that that." Chris answered.

"I thought you said you could talk some sense into him," Wyatt asked me as he looked behind Chris to meet my eyes as his eyes shot bloody murderous rays into mine.

I went to speak. To try to say I needed a few more minutes perhaps, or just a little more time to influence his way of thinking, but Chris interpreted me.

"Leave her out of this!" Chris ordered as he interrupted Wyatt's interrogation of me.

"Pardon me?" Wyatt asked as the look of a killer entered his eyes.

Wyatt flicked his wrist and Chris flew across the room. He smashed head first right into a wooden cabinet. Great. This wasn't how it was supposed to work out.

I didn't bring Chris here to die. I didn't bring him here to commit suicide. I sure as hell didn't bring him to be murdered in cold blood by his own brother.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" I cried as I went up to Wyatt.

"You promised you'd turn him. It's like I turned you, or at least I thought I had." Wyatt answered me angrily.

I knew I would get no where with him. I had worries of Chris on my mind. I quickly ran over to Chris where he was slowly getting up and getting reacquainted with his settings. I placed my hand on his shoulder to steady him as I looked into his deep green eyes.

He was hurt badly. He wasn't about to give up the fight though. I had a feeling he had a plan he wasn't willing to share with me and I knew it meant his own destruction.

Damn you for being so stubborn, Chris!

"Chris , please. I didn't bring you here to die!" I told him as I searched his eyes and I knew mine were brimming with tears in my moment of weakness.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." he responded as he looked as Wyatt where Wyatt stood on top of a squeaky floorboard.

Chris got up out of my grasp and did something I would think he was crazy to do. He ran straight at his powerful, twice blessed brother and ran right into him. He was attacking Wyatt full on without powers and Wyatt was already pissed at him. I knew that there was no way he was going to survive this fight.

Not without a powerful ally.


	11. See You Next Lifetime

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. As always, you are awesome and thanks a lot for the compliments. This is the lastchapter to this story so enjoy.

Oh, and If you want to you can also read my other stories which are ALTERED LIFE and DON'T FEAR THE REAPER. Sorry, there is no Bianca but there is a character named Victoria that I made up all by my onesies...........................................................................................................................................................................................

"Chris, please. I didn't bring you here to die!" I told him as I searched his eyes and I knew mine were brimming with tears in my moment of weakness.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." he responded as he looked at Wyatt where Wyatt stood on top of a squeaky floorboard.

Chris got up out of my grasp and did something I would think he was crazy to do. He ran straight at his powerful, twice blessed brother and ran right into him. He was attacking Wyatt full on without powers and Wyatt was already pissed at him. I knew that there was no way he was going to survive this.

Not without a powerful ally.

"Have you lost your mind?" Wyatt asked Chris as he used his telekinetic powers to levitate his little brother in the air to keep him from hitting him head on. "I don't need you."

The last thing Wyatt said could have been true before and hell it could even be true now. I knew he was only saying this to make destroying his own little brother easier on himself.

He would regret it later if he did it. I would regret it forever if I just let him do it without helping Chris in the slightest way I could. I knew he was the only chance our son had and I knew I had to save the future for our baby.

Tears filled my eyes as I watched Wyatt pull out an energy ball as he used his other hand to levitate his brother into a targeting position. The bastard was really going to kill his own brother! I had to stop him. Chris had something else planned and I had to give him a chance. I had already betrayed him enough as it was. I had to do something good.

I ran straight at Wyatt doing the same idiotically insane action that my fiancé had just employed. I had something Chris didn't though. I had the power to stop Wyatt. Not for long though, but for enough time it would take to let Chris do what he needed to do without his evil tyrant of a brother interfering.

I reached into Wyatt's back and felt the power surging through him into me. It was hard to keep a hold of him he was so strong. It was like he was a generator and I could barely hold onto the streams of electricity as they passed through his body into my hand.

There was no way I was going to live through this. Wyatt was going to get rid of me for good once this was over. I had went against him and I had screwed up the only mission he had left me with. He was going to kill me and Chris and then dement my poor son.

I couldn't even tell Chris about our son either. I couldn't even tell him that Wyatt had him. If I did he would stay in the future and he would only screw our whole mission up again. He needed to somehow get his powers back and he needed to get back to the Charmed Ones. I could only hope the small amount of time I was affording him would work out.

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast. I can't hold him for long," I told Chris in a shaky voice.

Chris didn't waste any time. He ran to the squeaky floorboard that Wyatt had been standing on and threw it aside. Now, I knew what he had been hinting at in the past to the Charmed Ones. Hopefully, they had realized it too so that he could receive his powers again.

I took a breath of hope as I saw him pull out a weathered and dusty piece of paper from the floor. Then he quickly unfolded it and read it aloud,

"Powers of witches rise

Come to me across the skies

Return my magic, give me back

All those taken from the attack."

A blue light filtered over Chris's body and encased him as I watched. He had done it! He wasn't powerless anymore. We had a chance. Thank god for small favors. I smiled at him as I saw him rise to his feet knowing he was ready to finish this.

The smile faded when Wyatt went through my powers and turned towards me. I had an awestricken moment where I saw his cold steely blue eyes meet mine in hatred and then he kicked me away from him.

I flew back through the air not sure of where I was going to end up. All I knew was that Chris was okay for now as long as he used what he needed to use to get back into the future.

Fear spiraled around me as I felt myself nearing the ground. A feeling of cold blew into my flesh as I felt my body strike into the table that had been demolished earlier.

I fell straight on top of it. The one end of the table legs impaled my chest tearing through my body and my heart as I tried to gasp out for breath. I tried to scream out in the searing pain but all I got was a gasp of air and a few thousand tears reaching my eyes.

I was going to die.

I knew it. I couldn't accept that. It wasn't my time. I was too young and I had too many people left to save. Chris needed me to help him out of here. He couldn't do it alone and our baby needed me in the future to take care of him. Our baby needed me around to make sure that Wyatt didn't turn him evil with his tainted morass of power.

Pain filtered into my body in every breath I took. My lungs felt as if they were collapsing. I could barely feel warmth anymore. Cold was rushing through my body and there was nothing I could do about this. At least, I had saved Chris.

This was my fate in this future. I had to accept it. I had to hope that Chris would change it for us. All of us.

"No!" Chris cried faintly to my ears as I tried to think about something other then the pain.

I could barely see anything but Chris. He was crying. Tears were in his eyes. He did still care. He did love me. I had to keep that in mind. I had to keep him alive.

I saw him wave his hand and I saw Wyatt bounce hard across the room into the wall a few feet behind him. Chris was so angry. His powers were so much stronger in his grief for me. He could take Wyatt now.

Maybe it was better this way.

Chris rushed to me and crumbled over top of my body. I know I was damaged goods to him now. I knew that I was dying. I could see it in his weary green eyes. They were the color of emeralds. I loved his eyes.

They had been the first thing I had ever loved about him.

"Bianca? No, no." he whispered as he looked over me and clung to my hand as he let his head drop onto my chest. Pain filtered into my body in a searing tide of throbbing pain as he did but I wouldn't let him know he had caused me more pain with that effort. I loved him so much. I didn't want to leave him.

We should have been different. I shouldn't be dying and he shouldn't be crying. We should have been alright and happy and in love. This should have never happened. We should have never had to save the world.

He had to go back and make sure this never happened again.

"Haven't we been here before?" I joked darkly as I tried to keep him on track.

"Maybe we will be again," he answered sadly.

His eyes shone brightly as I smiled up at him and gave him the engagement ring. "If you can finish what we started..." I heard Wyatt groan in the distance spreading fear through my dying body and I knew we didn't have time for goodbyes. Damn him. Damn Wyatt to hell for all of this. I looked at Chris and nodded. "Hurry. Take the spell so he can't send anyone else. Go!"

Chris looked at me. He was again drawn. We had been here before. We had reenacted this before and now he had to leave me again. He had to leave me here in the future so that he could change it for the better.

This time it wouldn't be too hard on me to see him go; to let him go. This time I got to rest for awhile until he changed everything that needed to be changed.

I stared into his tear stricken bluish-green eyes as his dark strands of hair pressed into his face. He looked like an angel.

Then he nodded and rushed over the Book of Shadows. There he flipped through the pages to find the spell he needed. I felt so alone at that moment as he left my dying body to go to the Book of Shadows. I knew he had to do this for us to be together. He had to do this to save me, but I felt so alone then. I just wanted to be with him. I just wanted to rest.

Wyatt slowly got up as Chris tore through the pages.

Come on, Chris. Hurry up. You don't have any time to waste. I urged him quietly as I tiredly watched Wyatt slowly realize what was going on around him.

"Hear these words

Hear my rhyme

Heed the hope inside my mind" Chris began.

Wyatt threw an energy ball to stop him. Chris was ready for it though and he ducked at the last possible moment. Then, he bent back over the book to cast the last of the spell.

"Send me back to where I'll find

What I wish in place and time." Chris finished the spell.

I took my last breath as my eyes centered on him in the universe. Behind him was the glittering white-blue light lighting the room from the portal that he had just opened. He didn't have time to do anything. Wyatt was already on his feet and was summoning up a new energy ball to throw at Chris to stop him. Before I could say anything he ran through the portal. Wyatt threw the energy ball but not in time. It hit the wall and scorched it.

I smiled my last smile knowing Chris had one more chance. Hopefully, he would be able to save all of us in the future. Hopefully, our baby would be safe without me here for the time being.

I closed my eyes to the darkly lonely, evil world around me and the incoherent screams of an angry power hungry tyrant and let myself go. Maybe I would wake up happy and safe and sound somewhere I could finally call home.


End file.
